Something to die for
by Aeliheart974
Summary: (!) SPOILER EPISODE 13 (!) Ça l'avait pas dérangé de mourir pour les autres, Ian. "Peu importe combien meurent, nous devons essayer, encore et encore." Ces paroles ne s'appliquaient pas uniquement aux autres, ceux à qui la peur tenaillait l'estomac, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le choix– et ça, Rico l'avait compris trop tard. OS Spécial Anniversaire, pour AdelheidPride ! C:


Hello ! Héhé, mon premier OS sur Snk. Je me souviens avoir commencé un Petra/Rivaille, m'enfin j'ai pas la foi de le finir.

Bref, je suis ici pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Adelheid Pride (et heureusement que Facebook est là, sinon j'aurais oublié que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui 8D) avec cet OS sur le personnage bien trop délaissé qu'est Rico Brzenska.

Ad, j'espère de tout coeur que ce que j'ai écrit te plaira, je me souviens avoir parlé de Rico avec toi, donc a moins que je sois devenue folle, c'est un personnage que tu apprécies 8'DDDDD

**Personnages** : Rico Brzenska, Ian Dietrich et un touuuuut petit peu de Mikasa Ackerman et d'Eren Jaeger.

**Timeline** : Episode 13, après la mort d'Ian.

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin appartient a Isayama Hajime.

PS : Je suis contente que mon premier écrit sur Snk soit sur Rico n'empêche, c'est mon personnage préféré, ghihi. ** Et je suis désolée que FFnet ne l'ai pas encore ajoutée sur la liste des personnages, je leur ai envoyé un mail pourtant :V

* * *

_Bien sûr, n'importe quel soldat est prêt a mourir. Mais ces hommes ne sont pas de simples pions sur un plateau d'échecs. Ils on tous un nom, une famille, et des sentiments dans leur coeurs. Ils sont tous des humains qui vivent et saignent. Tu as la responsabilité de faire en sorte que leurs morts n'aient pas servi à rien, et d'être prêt a les assumer._

**Rico Brzenska.**

* * *

Ca l'avait pas dérangé de mourir pour les autres, Ian.

_**Peu importe combien meurent, nous devons essayer, encore et encore.**_

Ces paroles ne s'appliquaient pas également aux autres, ceux à qui la peur tenaillait l'estomac, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le choix– et ça, Rico l'avait compris trop tard.

Elle n'avait pas réagi sur le coup. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment le pleurer, qu'ils avaient une mission a mener a bien – et qu'il n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier.

La soldate n'avait pas le droit de penser aux ordres qu'il leur avaient donnés et en lesquels elle n'avait pas eu confiance, pas le droit de penser à ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire avant qu'il meure, pas le droit de se rendre compte qu'il avait été bien plus fort et courageux qu'elle le serait jamais.

Ian n'avait jamais été plus certain de leur réussite que quiconque. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais -contrairement à elle, qui n'avait jamais eu que les preuves, les plans de bataille parfaitement organisés auxquels se raccrocher- il avait choisi de croire.

Il avait décidé de protéger Eren – parce qu'il était leur seule chance, que c'était mieux que rien, et qu'après tout sacrifier quelques vies n'était rien comparé à la survie de l'humanité.

Rico n'aurait jamais pu l'assumer, cette défaite. Elle n'aurait pas pu regarder les familles de ces soldats et leur dire qu'ils étaient morts parce que leurs supérieurs avaient été assez stupides pour croire que cette stratégie d'arme humaine fonctionnerait.

Elle avait rappelé a Eren ce qu'il portaient tous sur leurs épaules, les responsabilités énormes que leur participation à cette mission leur conférait – parce qu'il avait pas le droit d'oublier que tous ceux qui mourraient pour lui aujourd'hui n'étaient pas qu'une bande de pions destinés a le protéger.

Alors elle avait couru aux côtés d'Ian sur ce mur -elle avait eu l'impression de courir vers sa perte, vers celle de tous ses camarades. Elle avait obéi aux ordres – parce qu'elle n'était pas une rebelle, Rico. Elle n'était pas comme Ackermann, elle n'avait rien de plus important a protéger que le sort de l'humanité. Elle ne saurait jamais comment Ian avait trouvé la force d'y croire si fort.

Elle avait couru sur ce mur qui les avait jadis protégés, couru à en perdre haleine, couru parce que même si elle doutait, même si elle ne se reposerait jamais sur l'espoir qu'Eren leur sauve la vie, elle avait une mission a mener a bien, et des soldats a protéger.

Rico n'avait pas regardé la tête de son commandant s'écraser sur les tuiles couleur de feu dans une gerbe de sang.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça.

Rico s'était juste ruée avec toute la rage et toute la force dont elle était capable vers le titan qui obstruait la trajectoire d'Eren Jaeger – parce qu'elle avait une mission, des vies a venger, des doutes à oublier.

-Dégage de là !

Rico savait pas exactement contre qui elle était en colère. La poussière et le vent agressaient ses yeux, mais elle ne cillait pas.

Eren ne pouvait pas être remplacé, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui remplacerait Ian? Qui serait là pour la secouer lorsqu'elle refusait d'espérer ? Qui serait là pour lui dire de s'acharner ?

Ian avait tort sur ce point. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient être remplacés, parce qu'ils étaient tous des humains avec des coeurs, des sentiments - et qu'ils avaient tous autant qu'ils étaient le droit de survivre.

Rico voulait leur prouver que les humains étaient redoutables - qu'elle n'était pas un pion qu'on renverse si facilement.

Alors elle avait abattu sa lame avec la force du désespoir – ou de l'espoir, qui sait.

Elle avait tranché l'oeil visqueux du titan, envoyé ses pétales de sang au loin, et s'était immédiatement propulsée sur le toit le plus proche pour laisser Mikasa Ackerman l'achever.

La brune planta ses crochets dans la nuque du titan, dérapa dans la poussière, et se jeta sur lui, virevoltant et hurlant, traçant deux sillons précis dans sa peau, et retirant ses épées dans une tempête de sang et de poussière.

Mikasa n'aurait jamais abandonné, non plus. Elle n'était pas Ian, qui avait eu une confiance aveugle en cet espèce de titan humain. Non, Mikasa se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver a ce mur – ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger Eren.

Rico n'avait pas confiance en Eren Jaeger. Elle n'était pas capable de placer ses derniers espoirs en lui comme l'avait fait Ian.

Elle voulait pas laisser les vies de ses camarades entre ses mains – parce qu'il n'était qu'un gamin naïf avec un pouvoir incontrôlable, parce qu'il méritait pas qu'on brises toutes ces vies, toutes ces familles, tous ses sourires.

Et pourtant, lorsque le rocher s'encastra dans le mur dans un craquement assourdissant – et dans un rugissement qui n'avait rien d'humain – elle s'était affaissée sur le sol de dalles brunes, et elle avait regardé la poussière tourbillonner autour d'Eren. Elle savait plus si c'était les particules de cendres qui l'éblouissaient où si elle avait juste très envie de pleurer.

C'était terminé.

-Tous...ils ne sont pas morts en vain.

Rico avait essuyé ses lunettes, retenu les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières, et sorti le fumigène vert de sa poche.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu'elle l'avait inséré dans le pistolet.

Est-ce qu'il pensait que la mission fonctionnerait, Ian ? Est-ce qu'il avait cru en cette arme humaine qu'était Jaeger, est-ce qu'il avait eu ne serais-ce qu'une minuscule certitude que les vies qu'ils sacrifiaient en valaient la peine ?

Peut être pas. Après tout personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'Eren perde le contrôle, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils finiraient par l'avoir, cette première victoire contre les titans.

Il leur avait ordonné de le défendre parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, parce que c'était leur seule manière de combattre – et elle avait été trop bornée pour le comprendre.

Mais Ian n'avait pas hésité a donner sa vie pour que ses décisions n'en sacrifient pas une autre. Il avait cru en ses convictions jusqu'au bout.

Et c'était comme ça que Rico voulait mourir.

Alors la jeune fille leva le bras vers le ciel -parce que c'était à elle de le faire, et qu'elle en était fière, aussi- et tira le signal jaune. La fumée s'élança loin au dessus du mur – au dessus d'elle, au dessus de leurs ennemis, au dessus de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie et ceux qui survivaient- et c'était comme si ça leur autorisait à souffler, à se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tout perdu, finalement.

Il y en aurait d'autres, des batailles, des morts, des défaites, des larmes, des familles brisées a jamais, des sourires fanés.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre espoir. Cette victoire ne serait pas la dernière.

**-Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, l'humanité a triomphé des titans.**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai essayé de décrire les sentiments de Rico de manière a la rendre la plus IC possible, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore Joyeux Anniversaire Ad !

_**Aeliheart974, qui revis en postant pour la première fois depuis très LONGTEMPS. **_


End file.
